


Fire Works

by Danger_Zone24



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire Works. Lots and lots of fire works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Works

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic so please be nice. I hope you all like it.

“So McKay,” newly promoted Lt. Col. John Sheppard said as he entered Dr Rodney McKay’s lab, “We need fireworks.”  
“Yeah, how much?” Rodney asked without looking up from where he was mixing something on one of the counters.  
“A whole load,” John answered, “Wait. Why are you asking like you already have some? I thought you used them all up at the 4th of July party a few months ago!”  
“Didn’t you know that all he’s been making us do is make fireworks?” Zelenka asked as he came out of one of the storage rooms, “We’ve made so much already that we ordered more stock like a zillion times now.”  
“So exactly how much do you have?” asked John curiously.  
“Not enough. Now get busy!” ordered Rodney finally looking up.

Meanwhile the rest of Atlantis was preparing for the arrival of SG-1 and General O’Neill and a rather large and suspicious chemical order for Rodney. Elizabeth Weir shook her head.  
‘I have to remember to ask Zelenka to explain why Rodney needs to order so much and for what. Rodney’s very quiet on the subject,’ she thought as the gate room started to fill up with supplies and people.

“Teal’c and Ronan, would you two please help Daniel with McKay’s order?” Elizabeth asked as she saw Daniel start to struggle pushing the first of a few carts.  
“Indeed,” Teal’c said as he and Ronan went t help.  
“Vala, you should go too. And keep out of trouble,” said Sam.  
“Who me? I never get into trouble,” Vala stated as the rest of the SG-1 team snorted.

“So. Why weren’t you three there to welcome us through the gate? Obviously it’s important enough to get these others involved,” Jack stated as he lent on the doorframe of the lab.  
“Why aren’t you in the meetings?” replied John from his section of the bench.  
“Cam needed help finding you all,” Jack said moving into the room.   
“Yeah right. You just wanted to ditch the meetings,” said Cam.  
“True. Now please explain what you are doing,” ordered Jack looking curiously at the benches.

In the meeting room Sam, Elizabeth and Teyla waited.  
“Honestly, I knew we shouldn’t have let Jack out of our sight,” Sam sighed.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he’s around somewhere. Teyla can go find out,” Elizabeth said, turning to Teyla, “Maybe take Dr Beckett with you just in case. The others haven’t come back either.”

“Ah, more help!” Jack said as Teyla and Beckett entered the room.   
“Dr Beckett perhaps. I am here to remind you to go to the meeting with Colonel Carter and Dr Weir,” Teyla explained.   
“Yeah, well, new plan. Start here,” Rodney said pointing to a near by table.  
“To do what exactly?” asked Beckett nervously but secretly glad no one was hurt. Yet.

An hour or so later and a few cups of coffee later Elizabeth and Sam had given up on waiting for people to return to start the meeting.   
“What would be keeping them? What did you say McKay was working on?” Sam asked pouring another cup of coffee.  
“I have no clue. He said in his reports that it has something to do with a new piece of Ancient technology but seeing how much and what he’s ordered I’m not so sure,” Weir replied with a weary look (I know weir/weary. Just LOL and move on.)  
“Should we be worried? Maybe we should find them?” said Sam.  
“No not yet. No one’s sent a distress signal or noticed anything odd,” Elizabeth replied.

When the rest failed to turn up to dinner or even unpack in the guest quarters, the two ladies thought it was about time that they found out what everyone was up to. Both their mouths dropped open at the sight of everyone (including Teyla) with their sleeves rolled up and doing some sort of job with Rodney walking around bossing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Sam as soon as she got over the shock.  
“Making fireworks. See?” Vala said excitedly.  
“Fireworks?” Weir rose an eyebrow in Rodney’s direction, “Why and such a ridiculous amount as well!”  
“Well, I always wanted a stock pile,” Rodney said shrugging.  
“I needed some because I got promoted and wanted to celebrate,” John explained.

“I wanted to help because I was bored and meetings are even more boring,” Jack said from his position next to Daniel who said, “I had to help because I’m one of the few who is actually trained and knows how to make fireworks. And don’t give me that look Sam. It seemed like a handy skill to have if I ever needed to make flares or something.”

“Flares? That’s a good idea. We can set them off too. Quickly someone get the ones in the puddle jumpers!” John said excitedly at the possibility of setting even more stuff off.  
“No one will do such a thing,” Weir said giving John a look before turning to the next person, “What’s your excuse for helping?”

“It seemed like fun?” stated Vala and Cam nodded in agreement.  
“Don’t look at me. I’m just here for the lifting,” Ronan said.  
“Indeed,” confirmed Teal’c.  
“I’m here to make sure no one got hurt. That is why you sent me?” asked Beckett.

“Well, I’m just doing it because I got told to and I don’t wont to get fired. Even though Rodney’s fired me 15 times this week. But miraculously I am still here,” Zelenka said.

“So basically it’s all because of McKay,” Sam said.  
“Yes. Because I’m a genius,” he replied, “Obviously.”  
“Won any Nobel Peace Prizes yet?” John asked.  
“No. I’ve been to busy saving your arse every two minutes,” Rodney huffed.

Needless to say there where fireworks still going after most people went to bed. A few flares may have been let off as well. But no one would confirm that they did or who had let them off.


End file.
